


Daughter of Evil

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Series: VOCALOID [5]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourteen years ago the citizens of the Kingdom of Kagamine revolted against their monarchy, beheading the King and the two infant Princes, before placing a new bloodline on the throne. This new heir, a baby girl from the extended family, was said to bring peace and prosperity to Kagamine. However, fourteen years later that small baby girl has grown into a tyrannical leader who has plunged Kagamine into chaos with the aid of her loyal servant.<br/></p><div class="center">
<br/><i>Evil flowers, steadily bloom, with an array of colorful doom</i>
<br/></div>
<div class="center">Book Two of Three.</div>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter of Evil

“Catch me!” A giggle filled the air as Royal Minister Gordon struggled to avoid being trampled by horses. A clump dirt flew up in the air and hit the man in the face as the two figures on horses rush past again.

“Princess Belinda!” Minister Gordon cries outraged. He is seated, along with the other members of the Royal Court, beneath the only tree in a large open field. The spring air is still cool and there is the smell of fire from the chimneys back at the palace. Galloping across the grassy field are two magnificent horses, each twenty-one hands tall with shiny manes, both of which that are only part of the Royal Family’s collection. Atop one steed in a flowing red dress sits the Princess of Kagamine laughing gaily as her long dark curls flap in the wind behind her. A short distance behind her, rides the Princess’ most favored manservant a fourteen-year-old boy named Tomas. While his attire is stately, his clothes are no match for that of the Royal Court, a stiff bunch that wrinkles their noses in distaste every time the young man rides past.

“I pray good Minister,” The Princess laughed tightening her hold on her horse’s reins as she speeds past the flustered man once more, “I do not know why this bothers you so.”

“Come on Josephine,” The Princess spoke softly to her horse as she heard the sound of hoofs behind her, “Faster girl come on.”

“Princess Belinda.” Minister Gordon frowned as the Princess rides past once more, “Princess Belinda! Your Eloquence please, slow down! Your Majesty should not be riding so fast without assistance!”

“I am no girl, Minister.” The Princess shouted back at the man in a playful gesture. Minister Gordon turned around to send the rest of the council an exasperated look.

“His Majesty is correct in that matter.” Chancellor Jorg pointed out and Gordon shot the man a furious look.

“Do not speak so freely of Her Majesty in that manner.” Minister Gordon snapped and the other members of the court stopped what they were doing to look up.

“Then do not act so pious-” Chancellor Jorg began when a sudden shout startled the two.

“Princess!” In the midst of the field one horse was now without rider as the young man on the other dismounted quickly to rush to the Princess’ side. She lay on the ground, face obscured by her dark locks, and the Minister ran over immediately pushing the manservant out of the way.

“Do not touch Her Majesty!” Gordon snapped and Tom sent the man a furiously glare.

“T-Tom.” Princess Belinda said weakly cringing as she tried to sit up.

“Princess please do not push yourself. I shall call for a doctor immediately! You there,” Gordon shouted pointing to a servant that picked up her head demurely, “Run back to the palace and get help. And be hasty about it!”

“I am fine Minister,” The Princess began frowning once more and Tom made a motion as if to move closer to help, “Release me! My manservant will escort me back to the palace.”

“But Your Majesty-” Minister Gordon began once more but the Princess held up a hand in silence.

“Watch your tongue, Minister.” The Princess glared as her manservant came round to lift her light frame, “Remember your place.”

The minister gaped in shock as the Princess and continued to do so as the court made preparations to leave. The two horses were collected as Tom carried Princess Belinda bridal-style through the leafs of tall grass.

In the air the smell of fire still lingered.

* * *

“Request number four hundred and fifty-three from a Mister Anis Ferchichi.” The Princess could not help but to roll her eyes as yet another peasant shuffled through the massive doors at the end of spacious room. The man was dressed in rags, the Princess made note to order for the floors to be cleaned afterwards, as he took what felt like an eternity to make it in front of the throne. The pathetic man trembled before the Princess before dropping into a deep clumsy bow pressing his head into the floor.

“Your Majesty of Eloquence and Grace.” The man stuttered and the Princess rolled her eyes.

“Rise.” The Princess sighed resuming to twirling an especially annoying lock of hair as the man stuttered uncontrollably. The guards lining the room shifted with boredom and the peasant squeaked in fear.

“Please Your Majesty.” The man looked at the Princess’ feet as tears gathered to his eyes, “My family! Our whole province is starving! We’ve had many a bad crop season and the debt continues to pile up as the taxes are raised higher and higher! I beg you, Your Majesty, please allow me some more time in order to pay off my debt. I will have it for you by the end of the season! Just please!”

The man broke down in tears and the whole room was silent except for the snort that the Princess made. Besides her, squatting uncomfortably on a cushion by the Princess’ throne, sat her favored manservant Tomas who kept his eyes trained on the floor. The man’s sobs continued and the Princess sent a look of boredom to the Almoner.

“You wish more time?” Princess Belinda drew her eyebrows together in mock confusion as the peasant stuttered out the affirmative, “You, a citizen of the Kingdom of Kagamine, wish _more_ time to repay the debt that you should have been able to repay all along? Do you wish to go against God?” The Princess narrowed her eyes.

“No Your Majesty, never! I respect you as the Lord’s very own flesh and blood!” The man was bawling now.

“I am the daughter of God.” Princess Belinda frowned, “God Himself placed me upon this throne and made it my divine right to care for the less able. Have I not protected you and your family from war?”

 _Yes, but simply because Princess Belinda was always the first to attack a neighboring nation before they had the chance to initiate battle_.

“Have I not increased the wealth of this kingdom by ten fold?” The Princess challenged.

 _Yes, but all of the peasants’ profit would be put towards yet another new dress for the Princess_.

“Have I not,” The Princess slammed her hand down the throne’s armrest and the whole room jumped at the loud noise it made, “Allowed you and your pathetic family to live this long?”

 _You surely intend to kill me now_.

“I have heard enough from this man!” The Princess shouted as the guards quickly closed in on the man and restrained him, “Take this man to the debtor’s prison!”

“No please! You Majesty I beg of you! I have a wife and three children to care for! Please, anything but the prison!” The man’s shrieks echoed throughout the hall as he was dragged back out of the large wooden doors he had come through. They slammed shut with a loud thud and the Almoner cleared his throat from besides the Princess.

“Your Majesty this has been an ongoing pattern with all of the requests for the past few months. There are rumors of plotting against Your Grace, perhaps it would be best to lighten the burden on your subjects just a bit.” The Almoner suggested.

“Why should I?” Princess Belinda screamed springing forth from her chair before wincing in pain at the flash that went up her arm. She’d broken a bone after her fall from Josephine and Minister Gordon had been watching her like a hawk lately.

“These peasants with their pitiful complaints about how they are starving or have no money or whatever else their thick minds can come up with! I have heard enough of this! If anyone else is to complain place him or her under arrest immediately, Chancellor. And as for you, Almoner, I will hear no more of such talk. In fact, raise the taxes even higher!”

“Your Grace?” The Almoner stuttered as the Princess stepped down off of her throne and Tom scurried to her side.

“I’ve been needing a new gown lately anyways.” The Princess grinned wickedly, “I have requested an audience with Prince Georg of Megurine. His Highness has accepted and I shall be traveling soon to join him at his palace.”

“…” the Almoner gaped in shock as the Princess called for her ladies in waiting before setting off for her quarters.

“The peasants will obey.” The Princess called over her shoulder not bothering to look back at the man, “After all I am the daughter of God.”

 _No, it is not God you are the child of. But surely the daughter of evil._

* * *

“If Your Majesty could just stand here, we’ll remove your clothes for your bath.” A female servant stuttered weakly and Princess Belinda sighed rolling back her shoulders in order to relax.

Five female servants busied themselves around the Princess fussing to remove her various layers of dress and then finally corset. Belinda breathed a sigh of relief as she felt her chest cavity expand however when one servant finally removed the Princess’ underwear she was met with a sight that no girl would ever have. Between the Princess’ legs was not a smooth expanse of skin but rather a substantial organ that jutted out. The Princess was in fact not a Princess, but rather, a _Prince_.

Still the servants made no fuss, let alone seemed shocked, as they began to wet rags of cloth and bathe the person standing in the wash bin.

Nearly fourteen years ago the Kingdom of Kagamine had been under a different monarchy. A strong King, a kind Queen, and their two lovely twin sons ruled the throne of Kagamine. However, despite the time of peace that family had brought Kagamine, a group of rebels rallied the citizens in demands for power in government. The Royal Guard had been no match against the thousands of citizens that stormed the palace and captured the King and Queen. The Kingdom was plunged into chaos after the King and Queen were executed as the palace was ransacked and the two twin sons were rumored to be dead, killed at the hands of the rebels.

It was during this time period that the monarchs of the surrounding kingdoms had gone into panic. Fearing for their own thrones, a former member of the executed King came forth with a two young infants. The neighboring kingdoms had intervened, crushing the rebels through execution of the revolt’s leaders, and placed the dark haired infant on the throne. Under the guise that she was a member of the extended royal family, Princess Belinda was crowned at eight months of age. It had never been done before in the history of Kagamine but was so for fear of another revolt if anyone else but a royal were to be placed in power. At the same time a young blonde haired boy arrived to the staff of the palace. He’d simply been dropped off one day in a shabby basket and had been raised by the palace’s staff. He was like a son to all of the servants and they had named the boy Tom.

As the years went by the dark haired boy masquerading as the Princess flourished and became more beautiful than any other royal female of her age. The citizens of Kagamine had adored their new princess at first however by age ten the clever boy had the nation under his tyrannical rule. Kagamine’s lush fields and booming economy slowly withered like a garden being strangled by weeds. The citizens were starving and oppressed by the high taxes the Princess placed upon them, taxes that all went towards the Princess’ own personal use. The palace of Kagamine was a lavish one and Princess Belinda always lived the most pampered lifestyle… it was also being paid for by the blood, sweat, and tears of her kingdom. And as the Princess grew so did the boy raised by the palace’s staff. The strong resemblance between the servant boy and the Princess was noticeable but no one commented on it. The real gender of the Princess was always to be kept secret within the palace.

“Close your eyes Your Majesty,” A servant said shaking Belinda of her thoughts, “We’ll need to wash your face now.”

“Of course.” The boy said closing his eyes as the rush of cold water covered his face.

* * *

“Sleep well Your Majesty.” A female servant whispered tending to the fire once more before shutting the door to the Princess’ chambers.

The room was incased in darkness besides the soft glow that came from the room’s fireplace. It crackled softly filling the room with the smell of smoke and Princess Belinda sighed rolling over in bed. As Belinda lay there, time slowly seemed to come to a halt as the pressures of daily life slowly fell off the girl in layers. Soon it was no longer Princess Belinda lying in the massive bed but simply Bill, the previous King’s son who was accepted as dead.

“Bill?” A voice whispered softly into the darkness, slightly muffled by the thickness of the bedroom door, “Can I come in?”

“Tom?” Bill called back softly as Tom slowly crept inside of the room shutting the door carefully behind him.

The young boy of fourteen, while supposed to be a mirror image of his twin brother, no longer was exactly same as Bill. While Bill’s figure was slim like that of a girl’s, Tom’s shoulders had filled out giving him a powerful frame. While Bill’s long black hair was styled into long curls while Tom’s long blonde hair had been twisted into rough dreads. While Bill’s hands were white and soft from barely having to anything for himself in life, Tom’s hands were rough from labor as a small boy and from brandishing a sword.

Bill swallowed watching his twin that he no longer could truly recognize and realized that Tom had in fact turned into a man.

“Hey.” Tom said sending Bill an awkward smile.

“Hey.” Bill said looking down at his bed comforter as he picked at the gold threaded through.  
“H-How is your arm fairing?” Tom’s voice came out tight and Bill motioned to Tom to join him on the bed. Tom approached Bill slowly, stopping before Bill could pull him to sit down, and dropped into a low bow. Bill watched in silence feeling void of emotion as he watched his twin, his servant, bow down to him. Tom was required to do so everyday in front of the Royal Council but here, in Bill’s bedroom in the darkness of night, it felt wrong and made Bill’s head spin.

“Your Highness.” Tom whispered softly grasping Bill’s hand and pressing a soft kiss to the creamy exterior.

“Rise.” Was all that Bill could manage and Tom stood slowly before locking eyes with his twin.

“I do not wish for you to go see Prince Georg of Megurine.” Bill could see the jealously in Tom’s eyes.

“It is not your place as a servant to decide what it is that I shall or shan’t do.” The words were harsh but Bill’s tone was soft and begging.

“But as your older brother, it deeply upsets me.” Tom challenged dropping down on the bed besides Bill as he inserted himself between the covers. Bill’s entire body tensed and Tom could not help but to let out a sigh of disappointment.

“You should not take such an interest in my personal life.” Bill met Tom’s gaze with tearful eyes, “Do not do this to me, Tom.”

“But I can’t stop!” Tom said rather loudly and Bill’s closed his eyes in distress. Tom wrapped his arms around Bill’s frame and pulled him close, feeling how the younger brother was shuddering.

“Please,” Bill sniffed wiping his tears against Tom’s shoulder, “Not tonight. Not after today.”

“I will not stand to see you wed to someone else.” Tom growled possessively and Bill’s face pulled into a frown.

“Someone else?” Bill shoved his twin sharply, “Remember your place, servant. I am not married or tied to you in any manner so it is not your place to say so.”

“No Bill!” Tom shouted once more and Bill quickly pressed his hand over Tom’s mouth to silence him.

“Do you wish for us to be caught?” Bill hissed, eyes darting over to the door.

“Bill,” Tom gasped pushing Bill’s hand away, “I love you.”

“No Tom. No.” Bill groaned and Tom caught Bill’s hands in his.

“I love you with all of my heart and I do not wish for you to marry Prince Georg.” Tom pleaded stroking strong fingers through Bill’s dark locks.

“I do not love you like that, Tom.” Bill scowled slapping Tom’s hand away when it caressed his cheek, “You are my brother and servant. I could never love you that way, we’ve been over this before.”

“But please Bill!” Tom begged cupping Bill’s face so that he could look him in the eyes, “You know that no one else will ever love you like I do. I’m in love with you. And I know if you give it time… you can learn to love me to.”

“That’s not possible.” Bill sighed, “And you know it Tom.”

“I-I…” Tom trailed off as tears began to gather in his eyes. Bill watched him stoically as Tom bit his lip and recomposed himself, “Never mind. You’re right, it’s not place as a servant to propose such things.”

“You have been nothing but loyal to me throughout all of these years, Tom.” Bill’s voice was filled with guilt and sadness, “I love you in the most brotherly manner possible.”

“And I love you more.” Tom said obediently and Bill shook his head.

“Come with me to Megurine.” Tom’s face pulled into a scowl of distaste, “No don’t make that face. Come with me, Tom. That way you can accompany me and we can get Prince Georg used to the fact that my manservant refuses to leave my side even for a minute.”

“I hate him. I cannot understand why you pursue him so.” Tom frowned and Bill pressed a soft kiss to Tom’s cheek causing the boy to flush.

“Just do this for me.” Bill whispered pressing another kiss to Tom’s face, this time closer to his mouth. A warm heat began to build in Tom’s loins as his twin continued to stroke his long fingers between Tom’s dreads and pressed little kisses to Tom’s face.

“Please Tom?” Bill’s breath came out in a puff against Tom’s neck and the blonde shuddered.

“I will accompany you.” Tom said turning to look his younger brother in the eyes. A soft smile came across Bill’s lips and before Tom even knew what he was doing, he dove down a pressed a firm kisses to them.

Bill’s eyes rounded in alarm as he began to protest against Tom’s mouth. The older twin wrapped Bill in his arms and held him close, ravaging his soft lips roughly like that of his hold on Bill’s arms. Finally Bill managed to snake an arm free and slapped Tom across the face. The sharp slap resonated throughout the room and the two pulled apart slightly out of breath.

“I think it best that you go now.” Bill gasped for air holding up a hand to ward Tom off when he tried to hug him.

“Bill… I-” Tom began but Bill sent him a furiously glare.

“To bed with you, servant.” Bill’s exterior soon began to change again as his tone soon morphed into that of Princess Belinda’s.

Tom searched Bill’s face for a moment but found no trace of his twin anymore. Only the cold authoritative persona of the Princess of Kagamine and Tom felt the need to obey to his Princess as much as he wished not to.

“As you wish, Your Majesty.” Tom said getting off the bed and bowing once more before turning to leave. Tom stopped in the doorway to glance back at his twin but Bill had turned on his side, back facing Tom.

“Goodnight Bill.” Tom sighed and Bill’s throat constricted.

The bedroom door slowly shut behind him.

* * *

The rest of the week flew quickly for Bill and Tom as the date of Princess Belinda’s trip to the Kingdom of Megurine drew closer. All the preparations had been made and it planned for: the Princess was to arrive in the second carriage with the Minister and Tom, the following five would contain another few select members of the Royal Council and clothes. Upon arriving Princess Belinda was to dine with Prince Georg and afterwards marriage arrangements would be discussed. Overall the whole marriage process was to happen quickly and Tom could shake the sickening feeling in his stomach.

As the Minister, Bill, and Tom rode in the carriage in silence Tom could help but to let his mind wander. He tried to imagine what it would feel like to watch Prince Georg kiss Bill’s hand upon arriving, or what it would feel like to watch Bill laugh so sweet and innocent at Prince Georg’s tales of hunting. The sudden image of Prince Georg lifting Bill’s wedding veil to kiss him came to mind and Tom suddenly felt ill.

“Boy.” Minister Gordon called shaking Tom of his nightmare, “Hey! Boy!”

“Huh?” Tom’s eyes shot open and he looked around the carriage bewildered. Bill was fanning himself opposite of him and sent Tom a warning glare.

“Are you alright, boy?” Minister Gordon asked rubbing Tom on the shoulder and he nodded.

“Y-Yeah.” Tom cleared his throat, “It must just be the heat.”

“Well I can most certainly agree with you upon that matter.” Minister Gordon scoffed pulling out his own fan to fan his face, “My goodness, the Kingdom of Megurine is a hot place. Princess Belinda of all Princes to choose and you pursue this one?”

“I have admired Prince Georg from afar ever since he came to my birthday party last year.” The Princess smiled dreamily, “I am in love with him.”

“Well,” Gordon laughed fanning himself a bit faster, “I’d like to see that love struck look in your eyes after you’ve faired a entire summer here!”

“Oh hush.” Princess Belinda smiled hiding her grin behind her fan and Tom glanced out the carriage window. The Palace of Megurine drew closer with each passing second and now Bill’s attention was focused towards the window as well upon seeing his future home.

“It’s beautiful.” Princess Belinda gasped pressing a lace-gloved hand to the window and Minister Gordon chuckled at the little sigh the Princess made. Tom wished that he’d stayed behind in another carriage.

As they pulled into the main entrance of the palace the carriage came to a stop. The sound of doors opening could be heard as the first carriage in the Princess’ train announced her arrival. The doorward of the Palace of Megurine could be heard announcing their arrival to the castle and soon the door to Princess Belinda’s carriage was being opened.

“Your Majesty.” An elegantly dressed servant smiled dropping to a bow as he extended his hand to Princess Belinda.

Although the excitement of Bill was apparent, he calmly took the servants and let himself be helped down off the carriage possessing all of the grace a Princess should have. Bill was wearing a fanciful dress in yellow that was laced with black and Tom was well aware of how beautiful his twin truly looked today.

“Follow me Your Majesty.” The servant beckoned, “Prince Georg eagerly awaits you in his throne room.”

Bill merely smiled as he followed after the servant, Minister Gordon and the Chancellor flanking his sides, as Tom followed behind a few paces. While the wealth of the Palace of Kagamine was truly breathtaking, the small kingdom’s palace could not compare to the wealth of that of Megurine. Detailed murals decorated the palace’s ceilings surrounded by gold molding as plush foreign-imported rugs covered the floors. Chandeliers sparkled overhead as the party was led even further into the palace and Tom could not help but gawk at the large wooden door they stopped in front of. On the door, engraved into the dark mahogany, was an elaborate depiction of the history of Megurine as Tom felt dwarfed by the door’s massive size.

The doors slowly swung open to reveal a long hall very similar to that of the one in the Palace of Kagamine, with Prince Georg seated on the throne at the end. Princess Belinda released a soft gasp and Tom gritted his teeth together as the observed the Prince. The man was older than Tom by a few years with long shining brown hair and dressed in dark green clothes that spoke of the kingdom’s wealth. The Prince raised his head from where it had been resting on his hand and motioned to his servants.

“Presenting Her Eloquent Highness, the Marchioness of Hatsune, Princess Belinda of Kagamine.”

Their party crossed the hall swiftly before stopping in front of the throne where Bill quickly dropped into a graceful bow peeking shyly up at the Prince through his dark lashes. However it seemed to have little effect on the Prince as he motioned for the Princess to rise.

“I am most pleased on your arrival Princess Belinda.” Georg said with a blank face but Tom could see that Bill paid no mind to it as he stared adoringly up at the brunette.

“I am most pleased that you accepted my audience Prince Georg.” Bill smiled prettily as he began to dish out every trick he knew in order to woe a man.

“However,” Georg began and Bill’s back stiffened, “I am most sorry to inform you that we will not be dining together tonight. Something has come up that I must attend to but my servants will show you and your party to your quarters.”

“But of course.” Bill smiled tightly dropping into a bow once more as Georg called for his servants to retrieve Bill’s trunks from the carriages. At once everyone was moving as both Prince Georg’s and Princess Belinda’s servants began bustling about to move everything into the palace. Bill smiled throughout the whole thing as Georg disappeared another set of doors but Tom could sense the tension coming off of his twin. Bill was not pleased with this reception at all.

* * *

“How dare he?” Bill screamed slapping one of his servant girls across the face, “How dare he receive my audience with such… with such rudeness!”

Tom winced as Bill slapped the poor girl across the face once more but the girl did not even mutter a sound of a pain or cry. She simply stood still and let her Princess take out all of her rage. Had Bill been back at in Kagamine he would have destroyed all of the furniture in the room with his fits but they were not in Kagamine, and Bill was expected to respect Prince Georg’s belongings.

“Your Highness please.” One of Bill’s advisors pleaded as Bill continued to stomp around the room and shriek.

“Leave him be.” Minister Gordon said placing a hand on the man’s shoulder, “The Princess is like an ocean’s rough storm, it best not to fight it but roll with the crashing waves.”

“I will not stand for this!” Bill screams soon turned into sobs as he flung himself down onto a nearby bed, “I will not be treated in such a manner.”

“It is just a small setback Your Highness.” Gordon said rubbing Bill’s back in hopes of soothing him, “You will be able to spend time with Prince Georg tomorrow.”

“No!” Bill shot up with a fire alight in his eyes, “There is no reason that Prince Georg would receive me in such a manner unless there was something else far greater going on. A simple government matter or such would draw a Prince away from receiving a marriage proposal in such a way.”

“I’m sorry? What do you mean Your Highness?” The advisor asked confused as Gordon looked on the young boy with worry.

“Tom! Tom? Where is he? Tom!” Bill thundered and Tom quickly fell into a bow before his twin.

“Your Majesty I am here to serve you in whatever manner possible.” Tom said looking Bill meaningfully in the eyes. Instead of looking away embarrassed as Bill normally would in such a situation, he met Tom’s gaze with a fire in his eyes.

“I want you to trail Prince Georg,” Bill’s eyes practically glowed and Tom felt the hair on his arms prick, “And report back to me what he is up to.”

“Your wish is my command Your Majesty.” Tom said rising from his bow and heading off towards the door as the Minister and Advisor gaped at him.

“Oh and Tom?” Bill called after him sweetly and Tom turned to glance at his painfully beautiful yet evil twin.

“Yes?”

“Do not fail me.”

* * *

The alleyway was dark that Tom slowly crept down masked in a dark cloak that fell down near his ankles. He crept stealthily through the night following close behind Prince Georg as he entered a small pub on the outskirts of the city and the beginning of the lush countryside. The purpose of coming to such a place, Tom could not figure out.

The Prince was dressed in clothes comparable to that of a peasant’s as he entered the pub, unrecognized by the rest of the patrons, as he joined a blonde haired girl at the bar. Tom’s breath caught in his throat. The girl in whom the Prince greeted warmly was breathtaking and Tom felt the color drain from his face as he stared at the beauty. Feelings comparable to the love that Tom felt for Bill began to fill his chest and he froze staring at the two. Soft fluttering feelings in his stomach and a rapidly beating heart in his chest consumed Tom as slowly felt like his feet were disappearing from beneath him. Tom was falling in love.

Fro as long as Tom could remember he had been in love with Bill. From an early age Tom had always asked Minister Gordon why Bill was a Princess while Tom was to be a kitchen boy. Gordon had explained to him that Bill was far too fragile to be a servant and that as being an older brother it was Tom’s duty to make sure that no thing ever hurt Bill. Because, if anything ever did hurt Bill, Bill would shatter as if he were made of glass. Tom had taken Gordon’s words to heart and did everything in his power to make sure that Bill was happy at all times. When the two of them would go out to play in the fields as children Tom would always allow Bill to win the childish games that they played. It was Tom that took punishment when Bill had broken a vase in the palace when they got older. And even to this day, it was Tom that would protect Bill once for from the worst kind of pain imaginable… heartbreak.

Tom loved Bill with all of his heart, and while this girl stirred strange feeling within Tom, he could not help but recognize what threat this girl posed to Bill.

The girl smiled kindly and looked at Georg adoringly as the two began to talk and at once Tom recognized that they were in love. A feeling of dread filled Tom’s gut as he soon realized what this would mean.

Tom stumbled back against the side of the building just as he saw Georg lean down to kiss the blonde haired girl. His heart was beating faster and faster inside of his chest as a feeling of panic took over. Bill would not be pleased with this news.

For what felt like hours, Tom stood pressed up against the wall of the pub, torn with what to do. The night air was hot here unlike the frigid air of Kagamine and beads of sweat slowly began to trail down Tom’s neck. He wished to remain in this spot forever so that he never have to face the events that would surly follow this but Tom knew he had no choice.

Broken hearted he returned to the palace and broke the news to Bill while the two were alone in the Princess’ room.

“Why?” Tom felt like he would be sick again as sobs shook Bill’s thin body with their force. Upon letting his younger brother know Bill had burst into tears and Tom could not help but feel guilty.

“I’m sorry Bill.” Tom said softly as Bill continued to sob heavily, clutching his hands to his chest as hot tears fell down upon his fancy dress.

“W-why?” Bill choked out again, “Why does he not love me?”

It was a thought that Tom had asked himself many times before and he felt his heart breaking for his twin. Tom began to whisper sweet nothings as he sat down on the be besides Bill and boldly swept the boy up in his arms. Tom held Bill close and let Bill cry and curl into him, he acted as the strong pillar that Bill needed right now, and he acted as refuge that Bill could take when he buried his face in Tom’s shirt. The two remained entwined like this for hours until Bill’s sobs slowly turned into soft spastic shudders.

“Why?” Bill asked once more and Tom squeezed Bill tight against him, “Why?”

“It’ll be okay Bill.” Tom whispered stroking Bill’s hair softly, “I will always love you no matter what, more than Georg ever could.”

“I love you Tom.” Bill whispered back snuggling in deeper to Tom’s chest.

It was pure bliss for Tom as he held his twin close to his body like that. As Bill told Tom that he needed him, as Bill asked Tom to never leave him, and as Bill told Tom that he loved him. It was one of happiest moments in Tom’s life and unknownst to him it would also be one of the saddest.

* * *

Minister Gordon picked up his head from the book that he had been reading. It was still early morning and the man had taken to one of the palace’s libraries for some leisure reading. He had just been in the middle of a tale of two twins that became famous landlers when the library’s doors had been thrown open.

“Your Highness.” Gordon said immediately rising out of his chair to drop to a bow in front of his Princess.

“Pack my things as quickly as possible.” Princess Belinda said with an odd cold tone to her voice.

“Your Majesty?” Gordon questioned confused and Princess Belinda turned to look out one of the windows at the lush green gardens below.

“We are to leave this place immediately. I want for the Chancellor to stay behind with me to help me arrange things and pack my belongings.” The Princess said walking deeper into the library when her eyes fell upon a chess set. She stopped talking for a moment as she gazed down at the pieces before knocking a piece over.

“And I want you to ride ahead back to Kagamine to raise the army.” Princess Belinda smiled darkly, “Take the southern route so that the carriages and I will have enough time to leave safely.”

“What are you asking of me, Your Highness?” Minister Gordon asked softly as he realized how dark the discussion had become.

“Seek out every blonde haired woman and kill her.” Bill ordered turning to leave. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at the Minister who had turned a pallor white.

“Make sure the Kingdom of Megurine is badly stirred.”

With that the doors to the library slammed shut leaving behind and very troubled Minister. Across the room, on the chess board, the King lay toppled over.

* * *

Destruction. Total and utter destruction had swept that Kingdom of Megurine as the army of Kagamine moved further and further across the map brining chaos in its wake. The Princess had arrived safely back to Kagamine and was now currently sitting in her throne room as she was relayed the news by her General.

“We have killed every blonde haired woman that we have found,” The General said bowing before his princess, “And we have specifically found the girl in which you speak of. We plan to attack her village tomorrow.”

“General I have a favor to ask of you.” Princess Belinda said sweetly, “My favored manservant is out on the battle field as of now in the role of a captain. I wish for you men to raid this girl’s village tomorrow but for my manservant to be the one to kill her. I will not stand for anyone else to do so. This is an important task to me and Tom is the only one that I can trust to do so.”

“Of course Your Majesty.” The General said, “We will arrange for him to be transported to our base immediately and then after the Kingdom of Megurine has been vanquished we shall move onto the Kingdom of Red and-”

“No.” The Princess interrupted looking furious, “Those were not my orders. Once the girl has been killed you will tell your men to retreat and return to Kagamine. I will not be starting a war with the other monarchies just Megurine. Is that understood General?”

“But Your Highness-”

“Is that understood?” Princess Belinda thundered and the man frowned bowing out of respect for the Princess once more.

“Of course Your Majesty. I would never dream of going against your personal wishes.” He apologized.

“Good.” Princess Belinda smiled, “Send for Tom.”

* * *

The General had carried out Princes Belinda’s wishes as promised and made sure the blonde haired girl that Tom had seen that night in the pub with Georg was killed by the manservant’s hands. Megurine had been totally destroyed and burned down to the ground and it soon became time for the army to return.

However as this was all occurring another war of a different sort was raging right under the Princess’ nose in Kagamine. Upon hearing news of the Princess’ cold heart in attacking Megurine, many of the citizens were beginning to grow tired of the Princess’ tyrannical rule. Soon these small grumblings turned into conversations and soon these conversations turned into secret meetings to overthrow the Princess. Hundreds of citizens per province within Kagamine would meet in the dead of night when the Princess’ spies were asleep to talk of revolution. The fever soon swept across all of Kagamine as an intricate network of rebellion was born with the very peasant that the Princess had put in the debtor’s prisons as its head.

The peasant’s name was Bushido and during the months he had been imprisoned in the debtor’s jail, his family had died from starvation without a man to bring home food. Rage filled Bushido upon hearing the news of his family’s death and he aggressively urged the citizens of Kagamine to take a stand. It was during one meeting that a stranger had wandered into a pub and announced that he was more than willing to help Bushido with the rebellion. When asked to remove his hood and reveal his identity, Bushido had been met with the sight of Prince Georg of Megurine. The Prince had lost his love Gustav at Princess Belinda’s hands and now his kingdom’s citizens were suffering.

Plans had been made amongst the citizens of Kagamine along with the what was left of Megurine’s army. Then on the first day of September, the Princess’ birthday, the rebels had stormed the palace.

Kagamine’s army was still weak from the war with Megurine and posed no threat as they were brutally massacred by the rebels. Servants fearing for their lives had abandoned the Princess as well as the Royal Council. Now the great halls of the palace were empty, the only noise was that of the angry citizens outside as each and every moment they drew closer to breaking down the palace’s gates.

Princess Belinda stood stoically in front of a window staring down the fires that consumed her kingdom and the angered citizens. It was a sight that reminded her all too much of her infancy when her very own father and mother had been overthrown by an angry mob. Tears gathered to Bill’s eyes as he realized the same was to happen to him.

“Bill?” A voice called softly, the only voice that had the courage to remain behind with the Princess in this dark hour.

“Yes, Tom?” Bill sighed not taking his eyes off the window, “You should have left when you had the chance. You might be able to sneak out through the gardens if you go now.”

“I will not leave you.” Tom said dropping down in a bow before his younger brother. The manservant was dressed in a dark cloak that’s hood hung low over Tom’s face thus hiding his hair.

“Get up Tom.” Bill said sadly as tears gathered in his eyes, “There is no need for that anymore. Everyone is gone.”

“Bill as a young child I swore that I would do whatever it took in life to protect you and ensure your happiness.” Tom said taking Bill’s hand and pressing a soft kiss to it.

“I am a horrid person that does not deserve such a promise.” Bill said as tears steadily began streaming down his face now.

A loud bang made the twins jump and Bill quickly turned back to the window to see the gate had fallen allowing the angry citizens to swarm inside the palace. They did not have much time.

“Go Tom.” Bill said beginning to panic as he pulled Tom up from his feet and began shoving him towards the back entrance, “Go now while you still have the chance. I will not die having known that I caused your death. Go!”

“I will not leave you.” Tom said firmly as he reached behind himself and pull the hood down. Bill gasped.

“T-Tom?” Bill said breaking into tears again.

Tom’s once blonde dreads had been died black to match the color of Bill’s hair and had been un-dreaded so that it hung in long curly waves down Tom’s back. It was like looking into a mirror and sickening realization overcame Bill in that moment.

“No!” Bill sobbed pushing Tom even harder to get moving, “I will not let you do this.”

“Give me your clothes Bill.” Tom said standing firm, “It’s okay.”

“No!” Bill sobbed, “It’s not okay! I will not let you do this! Now go! Go you fool!”

“We’re twins.” Tom smiled gathering Bill in his arms as he slowly began to pull at Bill’s dress, “No one will notice.”

“No!” Bill screamed trying to fight off Tom as he began to remove the outer most layer of Bill’s dress, “Stop it! I won’t let you do this! Tom listen to me!”

“I will not see you die.” Tom growled wrestling Bill to the ground as he pinned the weaker twin beneath him, “Do make me endure that sight.”

“Don’t do this!” Bill pleaded as Tom hands worked fast to remove more of Bill’s outfit. The two struggled for a little bit before Bill sank back to the floor in defeat as Tom finally left Bill lying there in his undergarments.

“Here.” Tom said shrugging off his cloak and then shirt, “Take this.”

“Please.” Bill pleaded softly as he watched Tom struggle to fit into the dress, “Don’t do this. Let me die, you don’t need to do this.”

“I want to do this.” Tom smiled at him as if they were at a picnic and Bill felt the need to slap him. Didn’t Tom realize how serious this was?

Finally Tom was fully dressed as Bill had once been, if not looking a little awkward and rumpled, as Bill lay on the floor in his undergarments sobbing. Tom slowly bent down besides his twin and began to pull on Tom’s clothes onto him. All of the fight had left Bill as he now just sat there trembling as he was dressed.

“Come on.” Tom said softly raising Bill to his feet, “Bill I want you to have something. Reach into your coat pocket.”

Bill felt numb as he reached down into Tom’s clothes, the sensation of wearing pants feeling odd and constricting, when he pulled out a glass bottle with a blank piece of paper inside. Bill’s tears began to flow even harder now.

“Remember from our childhood?” Tom asked softly pressing a kiss to Bill’s forehead.

“Y-Yes.” Bill croaked. From down the hall could be heard the sound of doors being thrown open as the mob made their way down the hall. Bill looked to Tom with fearful eyes but Tom simply smiled down at him.

“It’s time for you to go.” Tom whispered giving Bill a light shove as the shouting got closer.

“T-Tom… I can’t let you do this.” Bill sobbed clutching the small glass bottle to his chest.

“I will not see you die.” Tom said firmly gripping Bill’s shoulders tightly as he looked him in the face, “God you’re beautiful.”

“Tom.” Bill whimpered and before Bill could even process what was happening, Tom grabbed Bill and shoved into a nearby room. Bill cried out in protest and jammed his foot into the doorway before Tom could lock it.

“Tom I love you.” Bill sobbed as the shouts drew closer. Bill could see the mobs’ shadow coming around the corner of the hallway.

“Bill,” Tom said pressing a quick kiss to Bill’s lips and Bill did not fight him this time, “I have but one wish. If I could be reborn, at that time I’d like to be twins with you again.”

“There she is!” A voice shouted and Tom glanced over his shoulder quickly before looking back at Bill through the crack in the door. Tom reached inside and shoved Bill hard sending the boy tumbling to the ground before shutting the door behind him.

“Princess Belinda!” A man’s voice shouted and Bill froze from his spot behind the door. He could see people’s feet from beneath the doorway illuminated by the torches and Bill held a hand up over his mouth.

“By order of the citizens of Kagamine you are under arrest. With the charges of murder, stealing from the citizens of Kagamine…” The man’s voice continued on as he read off the list of charges as Tom remained silent on the other side of the door.

“For these charges your are sentenced to death. To be executed at three o’clock when the church bells ring.” The man finished, “Do you have any objections to these charges?”

“No.” Tom’s voice reached Bill’s ears and soon he heard a slight scuffle going on outside the doorway before Tom’s pained cry.

“You’re such a disrespectful man!” Tom shouted pitching his voice to sounder higher as Bill’s was. Bill’s stomach dropped from beneath him as he heard the mob slowly retreat from the palace, bringing Tom with them.

Bill sat there for a few seconds still in shock before panic took over him. Getting up to his feet he threw open the door only to see the palace’s empty hallway.

“Tom!” Bill screamed setting down off the hall, “Tom!”

The only sounds that filled the palace now were the sounds of Bill’s feet hitting the thick carpets and his labored breathing as he headed towards the West Wing of the palace. In the field just beyond that was an execution block with a guillotine, the very place Bill and Tom’s parents had been executed in the last revolution. What Bill lacked in stamina he made up for in the length of his strides as he ran faster and faster towards the palace’s west entrance.  
Upon throwing the doors open Bill was met with the thousands of back of that of his citizens. One man turned around and eyed Bill over curiously before turning back to face towards the execution block. In Tom’s clothes no one could recognize Bill.

“Citizens of Kagamine!” A voice shouted and Bill’s head snapped to attention to where a man stood on the execution block.

“We have been oppressed by Princess Belinda and her rule for far too long!” The thousands of people around Bill screamed in agreement and Bill felt the ground beneath his feet rumble with their noise.

“Now has come the day for revolution! For democracy! No longer will we be oppressed by the Daughter of Evil herself!” The crowd roared for minutes on end screaming and raising their fists high in the air as Bill maneuvered his way to the front of the crowd.

“Now has come the day for liberty! Now has come the day for Princess Belinda to die! Executioner?” The man said as another man slowly began to make his way up the stairs with Tom bound and trailing close behind.

“Tom.” Bill whispered staring in fear as he was shoved to kneel beneath the guillotine, the sharp blade at the top glistening in the setting sun.

“Death! Death! Death! Death!” The crowd began to chant around Bill and Tom stared out at the crowd with glazed but unafraid eyes. Finally his gaze fell upon Bill and he smiled weakly at him.

Overhead the church bells finally rang that it was three o’clock and the crowd erupted into cheers. Bill’s blood was pumping even faster throughout his body now as he stared up at Tom in horror but he elder twin held strong. He smiled one last time at Bill mouthing ‘I love you’ before turning to face back at the crowds.

“Do you have any last words Princess Belinda?” Yet another man asked and Bill instantly recognized him as Prince Georg. A powerful fit of rage began to build within Bill now as he glared from his place in the crowd up at the man.

Tom had to arch his neck a little from the position he was kneeling in to see Georg’s face. The church bells still rang out overhead with a loud echoing sound as the people in the crowd continued to cheer. Tom fixed Georg with a gaze that Bill instantly recognized as the face he made when imitating Bill.

“Well?” Georg asked as the bell rang out once last time to announce that it was three o’clock.

“Oh!” Tom said high pitched as he giggled like a little girl, “It’s time for tea.”

Georg looked simply horrified at Tom’s response as the other man on stage with the dark skin looked furious as Tom’s response having expected Princess Belinda to be cowering with fear. The dark skinned man raised his hand over his head to sign the executioner and within a moment the blade of the guillotine was falling.

Bill could not look as he heard the loud slice followed by the crowd erupting into cheers. Bill squeezed his eyes shut and began to run blindly through the crowd, pushing against them as they surged forward. He found himself knocking into someone and Bill gasped when he saw the glass bottle fall from his pocket. His reflexes were slow and the bottle just slipped from Bill’s hands before another hand caught it.

“Here go you lad.” A voice said holding out the bottle to Bill and Bill’s head shot up, eyes widening.

“You dropped this.” Georg smiled kindly placing the bottle in Bill’s hands. Bill watched Georg frozen with fear that he would recognize him but Georg simply smiled once before disappearing back into the crowds.

Bill could not stop the loud scream that fell past his lips, a sound that blended into the roaring noise of revolution.

* * *

The water felt cold against Bill’s feet. Everything was so calm here and even in the dead of night the atmosphere was a soothing one. Bill had been brought many times to the seaside as a child and this was the exact beach community that Bill and Tom had gone to as children.

This place that was filled with happy memories now taunted Bill and the previous night for the first time in his life, Bill had prayed to God. Bill asked Him if He could bring Tom back him. He prayed to God that He would forgive Bill his sins and Bill promised to repent for the rest of his life if He could bring Tom back.

Now in the middle of the night, Bill stood in the cold water clutching the glass bottle that Tom had given him. Inside held a small piece of paper, asking for Tom to come back to Bill. The waves lapped at Bill’s ankles turning his feet numb as he set the bottle into the water. It bobbed for a few moments before the waves began to carry it away from Bill and Bill sobbed softly into the darkness.

Behind him stood a girl with brown hair and a dagger raised high above her head ready to strike. This was a girl that Bill had hurt personally and his life was moments away from ending, something made the girl stop.

Bill’s shoulders had tensed and his back had stiffened as the girl stared at a boy standing out in the water a few yards away from them. He had long blonde hair that flapped in the wind around his face and the girl heard Bill utter softly ‘Tom’.  
As happiness began to fill Bill, fear filled the girl. This blonde haired man that stood in the water before them was the very soldier that had killed her best friend. She lowered her knife quickly and began to rub at her eyes thinking it to be an illusion. The soft sounds of the blade against the girl’s dress had reached Bill’s ear and he whirled around.

“Natalie?” Bill questioned tears in his eyes as he looked over the girl confused, “How long have you been standing there?”

Natalie finished rubbing at her eyes and glanced back out at the water only to see that the man was gone. The dagger still lay heavy in her hands and she how Bill’s fearful eyes flickered down to it. As much as she wished to kill Bill, the Daughter of Evil himself, she found that she could not. The sadness that Bill held in his eyes and pure loneliness, as if someone had taken a part of his soul away, stared back at Natalie.

Natalie looked down at the dagger.

“I was going to ask you if you wanted to go dig for clams.” She smiled as tears began to gather in her eyes. She would not do this. She would not kill this boy that was now in the position she once had been in.

“I saw that you were up and brought down the knife for shucking the clams.” Natalie said softly and Bill wiped at his tears.

His twin brother, Tom, was dead just as Natalie’s best friend, Gustav, was. But somehow through this series of events the two found themselves friends.

Bill held out his hand to Natalie and the two set off down the beach. Deeper and deeper into the darkness.

* * *

  
 __  


  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!  
So shall we start?

 _There was once upon a time in another place  
An evil kingdom who no person dared to face  
And the ruler was a girl so mean  
A tiny little princess of only age fourteen!_

 _So many a furniture littered her abode  
Her loyal servant who’s likeness surely showed  
Josephine was what her horse was named  
All of the riches of the world is what she had claimed_

 _If you’re short on money that’s no fearful thing  
Just take it from those who you dangle on a string  
To those that feel that they want to bring me down  
You’ll just tidy up my gown._

 _Now, bow down to me!_

 _Evil flowers  
Steadily bloom  
With an array of colorful doom  
But if the weeds who feel that they want to stay  
They’ll just die and feed me the same anyway._

 _The princess held a love for a man  
Of blue who wasn’t very much her fan  
But instead he chose the neighboring kingdom’s girl  
Of green who’s eyes shone like a pearl._

 _The princess knew this and was filled with rage  
She called the minister locked in her cage  
And said in a soft voice not to be heard  
“Make sure the green country is badly stirred”_

 _Houses of the people were burned to the ground  
So many voices would no longer make a sound  
The people who had suffered so much pain  
Didn’t get pity from the one who’d slain._

 _“Oh, it’s tea time!”_

 _Evil flowers  
Steadily bloom  
With an array of bloodied doom  
Even though the flower if so very refined  
The thrones had driven its garden to decline._

 _To defeat the princess was no easy task  
But the people could no long wear their mask  
Like a flock of birds they were led by  
A red lady mercenary into the night.  
All the anger that had built up over the years  
Now consumed them without any fears._

 _But the army was battered from the green war  
Their attacks were not much of a chore.  
Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court  
The servants ran away as time was short  
Little woman princess would not pose a fight  
And she was finally captured in the night._

 _“You’re such a disrespectful man!”_

 _Evil flowers  
Steadily bloom  
With an array of final doom  
How the paradise that she made for herself  
Put this broken doll right back on the wooden shelf._

 _There was once upon a time in another place  
An evil kingdom who no person dared to face  
And the ruler was a girl so mean  
A tiny little princess of only age fourteen._

 _She was to be punished at three o’clock  
When the church bells resounded a tock  
The person who was once royalty  
Was bored in jail with no loyalty  
At the time that eventually came  
The church bells to her sounded rather lame  
Without looking to the faces of the crowd  
She said with eyes in a shroud…_

 _“Oh, it’s tea time!”_

 _Evil flowers  
Steadily bloom  
With an array of colorful doom  
Now the people speak of her without a second thought  
The daughter of evil had received what she sought._


End file.
